Love In Konoha Village Christmas Special
by Mrs.JakeGyllenhaal123
Summary: It's Christmasd in Konoha Village and everybody's getting ready to celebrate. Sai's ready to throw a holiday party, but what's a party without drama?


Love In Konoha High School

Christmas Special

Madara was putting up the Christmas garland on the fire place. Christmas music was filling the house as he was doing his interior decorating.

"I love Christmas." He said standing back to look at his decorating. As he stood there he felt someone's hands hug his waist.

"Sai when did you get back from work?"

Sai just giggled and kissed his husband on the cheek. Madara turned around and gave Sai a kiss on the lips.

"Guess what, Itachi wants to spend Christmas here in the village." Sai said.

"That's great, I think we should all spend Christmas here. It'd be great."

Sai went to his room and changed into just a robe. Madara was seated in front of the fire place with a blanket over him when Sai came. Sai sat next to him and Madara put his arm around him.

"This will be our first Christmas together." Sai said looking at his lover. Madara kissed him and gently placed him on the rug, not breaking the kiss. Madara untied Sai's robe and started placing light kisses on his neck. Sai put both hands on each side on Madara's face and broke the kisses. Sai and Madara faced each other and Sai smiled, "I'm so in love with you."

Madara kissed him again, deepening the kiss. "I love you too." He said in between kisses.

They rolled over, making Sai on top. He sat on Madara's lap and put his hands on his chest. He ripped open his husband's shirt and began to suck on his nipples. Madara began to moan Sai's name, and looked to the ceiling, spotting the mistletoe.

"Hey…Sai. I think we took the purpose of a mistletoe too far."

Sai chuckled and bit the nipple. Madara grew anxious and grabbed Sai and put him underneath himself.

"You just made me so horny right now." He said. Just as things were going to get hot and heavy, they heard a knock on the door. Madara wanted to continue but Sai seperated from him to get the door.

* * *

><p>Tenten was waiting outside with Ren, Mitsuka, and Aozora next to her. Sai opened the door and saw the family in front of him.<p>

"Hey Sai!"

"Tenten, hi. How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Why don't you come inside." Sai said inviting her in.

"Oh, I wish I could but I have to get back home and take care of Tsuki. So can you do me a favor. I've been very busy with the shop and the baby so can you watch the kids just for a couple of hours."

"Umm.."

"Thanks." Tenten left the kids on the doorstep and ran to her car. Sai brought the kids in and Madara was still on the floor.

"Oi Sai, who was it?"

Before Sai could answer, the kids rushed over to him and hugged him.

"MADARA!" They all said at the same time. Madara laughed as they were all on top of him.

"Uncle Madara has to go to his room real quick. Why don't you stay with Sai until I get back."

"Ok." Aozora said. He grabbed Mitsuka and Ren off of Madara and went to Sai.

"So what do you guys want for Chirtmas?" Sai asked the children.

"I want a Transformers and a Hot Wheels."

"Awww." The girls said at his list.

"Then what do you girls want?"

"We want the Barbie Dream house!" Misuka said.

"Yea." Ren said agreeing.

Madara walked towards the door, grabbing his coat that was on the coat rack.

"Madara, where are you going at this hour?"

"I have to do some..last minute shopping, I'll be back before midnight." Madara tried to walk out but Sai stopped him.

"Wait, midnight? What are you going to be buying?"

"Don't worry about it." Madara gave Sai a small peck on the lips and left.

* * *

><p>Ino was running around the mall, trying to buy things for everybody on her list.<p>

"Honey, are we done yet?" Sasuke asked sitting down with hundreds of bags around him.

"Of course not. I still need Sai, Itachi, Mitsuka, Ren, Aozora, Midori, Fumi, Klause, and Temari. Don't you plan on buy things for people?"

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders. Ino just rolled her eyes as she was wondering which outfit she was going to buy.

"Sasuke which one do you think would look better on me, the red dress or the blue one."

"What does this have to do with buying gifts for people?"

"Well, Sai is having a Christmas party soon and I want to look nice. Which reminds me, you have to wear a tuxedo."

"A tuxedo?" Sasuke practically yelled. "Why can't I just wear I suit?"  
>"Because this is a formal Holiday party and I want us to look nice. So which one looks better?"<p>

Sasuke sighed, "The blue one."

"Then I'm going to buy the red one. Come on."

While walking through the aisles, Ino bumped into her friend, Sakura who was with her fiancee Naruto.

"Ino? What are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"What does it look like? I'm doing Christmas shopping, you are invited to Sai and Madara's party right?"

"Of course we are, that's why we here too buying christmas gifts."

* * *

><p>Madara sighed as he looked at his watch and then wrabbed his arms around himself for warmth. He was outside of a club waiting for his friend.<p>

"Maybe I should just go home." He said to himself. Just as he was about to leave, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Shun-Li smiling.

"Shun-Li! I thought you weren't going to come." He said hugging her.

"You think I would miss hanging out with my best friend." she said laughing. "Now come on, let's go inside or we'll freeze to death."

Madara and Shun-Li entered the crowded club and all Madara could think about is how Sai wouldn't let him do things like this. A Nicki Minaj song came on and Shun-Li grabbed his arm to lead him to the dancefloor. She pulled him behind her and began to grind against him. Madara put his hands on her thighs and put his lips near her ear making her laugh out loud.

"I'm having so much fun." He whispered to her.

"Me too." She said yelling over the music.

* * *

><p>Madara entered the house, laughing with Shun-Li behind him.<p>

"Ssh, you don't want Sai to catch us."

"Catch you doing what?" Sai turned around on his chair to face Madara and his friend.

"So this is what you do behind my back?" Sai said standing up..

"I think you should go." Madara said to the young girl. She nodded and said good-bye. Sai just looked at his husband in disgust.

"So you come home at 3 o' clock in the morning and you have the BALLS TO BRING A GIRL HOME!"

"Sai, it's nothing like that. She's just an old friend."

"Oh then how come I haven't heard about her?"  
>"You have you probably don't remember."<p>

"Then why don't you tell me her name?"

Madara looked down. "It's Shun-Li."

Sai's eyes widened in shock when he said her name. "You're hanging out with you're ex-fiancee?" Sai just chuckled. "I can't believe this shit."

"Why don't you ever understand?"

"No! You need to understand! Hanging out with your ex while your husband is at home taking care of three kids is not something you have to figure out! I'm here trying my best to be a good husband and you go behind my back to hang out with her!"

Itachi came out of the room after hearing the commotion.

"What's going on?" he asked scratching his head.

"Itachi? I thought you said that you were flying in tomorrow?" Madara asked.

"Well I didn't want to go through holiday traffic so I flew in today? But that's not what's going on here now is it."  
>"Don't worry about it Itachi, I have it all under control." Sai said looking back at Madara.<p>

"Ok, but let me remind you two, you guys are married now. I think you should talk things out instead of yelling." Itachi walked back to the guest room and Sai just turned around to go to his. Madara began to follow him but Sai stopped him before he could enter. He threw a pillow and a sheet at his husband and slammed the door in front of his face.

* * *

><p>Tenten woke up and saw the snow falling.<p>

"Isn't today Christmas Eve?"

Tenten got startled and realized that it was her husband talking to her.

"Yea, it is. I can't wait to go to Sai's party tonight."

Neji embraced Tenten and kissed her forehead.

"What's gotten into you today?" she asked.

"It'll be Tsuki's first Christmas." He said to her.

"I know this will be the fourth time we'll be celebrating a baby's first Christmas."

"I still can't believe that we have four beautiful children. Don't you think iit should be time for us to move to a more commodious house?"

Tenten just shurugged her shoulders and closed her eyes. "As long as I'm with you and the kids, I don't care where I go."

After a brief silence, Tsuki began to cry. Tenten stood up, walked to the crib and picked up her son and walked back to the bed. She gently placed him in between her and Neji and tried to gently put him to sleep.

"I'm just so happy." he whispered.

"Mommy! I heard Tsuki crying, is he ok?" Aozora said storming into the room.

"Don't worry honey, he's fine. He just woke up that's all." Tenten said.

Aozora sighed in relief and Neji invited his son to join them on the bed. He walked over and got ontop of his father's body.

"Aozora, don't you think you should brush your teeth since you just woke up?"

"Come on Tenten. Just let him brush his teeth later."

Tenten just shook her head and told Neji and Aozora to brush their teeth.

* * *

><p>Ino looked in the mirror as she wore a light purple dress that had a slit on the side of her leg and a black feather boa.<p>

"So how do I look?" she asked Sasuke.

"To tell you the truth, I don't really like that dress, it's so skanky."

Ino gasped and wrapped the boa around her neck. "What do you know about fashion?" she said sticking up her nose. Sasuke just wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'm just kidding. I love that dress."

"Well then we should get going, if we don't want to be late."

* * *

><p>Sai was pacing in the living room back and fourth wondering where Madara was. The holiday party was about to start and he didn't know where his husband was. Sai had to ask Itachi and Shannono to help him decorate. Shannon was in the kitchen, finishing up on her cake, while Itachi was in his suit sitting on the couch, serfing through channels. Just about when Sai was going to lose it, the door bell rang. Sai ran to the door and inhaled deeply. He put on a smiling face and opened the door, only to see Shun-Li with Madara, who had his long hair chopped off, a lip and tounge peircing, a couple of more tattoos and a different clothing.<p>

"Well, what do you think?"

Sai jaw was on the floor. He didn't know what to say.

"I don't know what to say, other then, what the hell! You were supposed to be here hours ago, the party in going to start in half-hour and you haven't showered or changed and to top it all off you look like a nut!"

"Excuse me? Just who do you think your talking to like that?" Madara said taking a step closer.

"I'm talking to you, Madara Uchiha."

The two just looked at each other and Itachi stepped in between them before anything could happen.

"Sai, I think Shannon needs help in the kitchen. Madara go take a shower and get dressed. Shun-Li please turn around and disappear from my sight."

"Nice to see you too Itachi." She said to him.

"I'm not in the mood."

"Well why can't I stay for the party. I didn't get all dressed up for nothing." Shun-Li pushed Itachi out of the way and invited herself into the house.

* * *

><p>Tenten dusted her dress off and pressed the doorbell. Sai opened the dooor and welcomed the family with open arms.<p>

"Let's get this party started!" Neji said walking in raising the bottle of champagne. Itachi and Shannon hugged and greeted Tenten's family.

"So are you guys going to be staying here until tomorrow?" Itachi asked.

"Dude of course we are. We need to open our presents." Neji said and they laughed.

Tenten joined Shannon and Sai in the kitchen. Shannon was drinking red wine and leaning against the sink.

"Sai, I couldn't help noticing some chick here. How come I've never seen her?" Tenten asked.

"Sai didn't tell you?" Shannon said shocked.

"About what?"

"Well Madara apparently is hanging out again with his ex-fiancee and he decided to bring her here." Sai explained.

Tenten gasped at her discovery. "You can't be serious."

Shannon just nodded her head and took a sip from her wine. "I found it hard to believe too when he told me. Then I looked into the living room and I saw her standing there."

"Tenten."

Tenten turned around and saw Madara. She hugged him happily and complimented him on his hair. He went to the liviing room and started to greet the rest of his guest.

"What happened to Madara? He doesn't look like himself." Tenten said.

"Ever since he was hanging out with that slut, he's completely changed. It's like he not my husband anymore."

* * *

><p>The the doorbell rang again. Sai went to get it and saw Temari, Shikamaru and their children.<p>

"Temari, Shikamaru!" he gave them a tight hug. "Come inside."

"I just finished calling Sasuke and he said that he was coming with Ino, Sakura and Naruto." Shikamaru said to him.

"That's great. Oh I can't wait."

The doorbell rang again and once he opened it he saw Sasori, Deidara and Midori.

"Oh my God. I thought you guys said you couldn't make it?" Sai said hugging them.

"Well, we didn't want to miss this for the world. The traffic was a bitch but if it's being with you for the holidays I don't care." Sasori said.

Sai invited them in and he took their coats. Tenten and Temari hugged them and they all sat down in the living room.

* * *

><p>Sai came out of the kitchen with a tray of eggnog and offered it to his guests,<p>

"Sai did you make this?" Deidara asked. Sai nodded his head.

Sai picked up the baked chicken from the oven and walked over to the table were all his friends were seated. He placed the chicken in the center of the table and sat down.

"I'm just so happy to be here with all my good friends, so let's eat." Sai said. They all began to grab a plate and Tenten and Temari started feeding their youngest kids.

"Aozora do you need help?" Neji asked when he saw his son struggling. He nodded his head and Neji started serving him.

"Fumi do you need help too?" Shikamaru asked her daughter.

"No daddy, I can do it myself."

Shikamaru smiled as she was trying to do it herself but eventually helped her when she was having troubles.

"Sai the food is amazing." Sakura said eating her food.

"Thank you."

Ino was feeding Sasuke and they were laughing up a storm. Deidara and Sasori were feeding Midori and gave each other a small peck on the lips. As Sai looked across the table he saw Shun-Li whisper something in Madara's ear and he laughed. This inraged Sai and he slammed his hands on the table.

"What the hell did she tell you!" he yelled.

"Sai calm down, it wasn't anything bad." Madara said.

"No I'm not going to calm down! And get that fucking tounge and lip peircing out, you look fucking crazy!"

Deidara, Tenten, Neji, Temari, and Shikamaru covered the children's ears.

"I think it's best if the children weren't here." Itachi gathered up the children and led them to the guest room.

"But what about our food?" Fumi asked.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is your problem?" Shun-Li yelled at Sai.<p>

"My fucking problem is you! You just walk back into MY Husband's life and plan to take him away from me? Over my dead body that you will."

"Don't you forget who he was originally supposed to marry!" she yelled.

Madara just sat there being quiet.

"Listen!" Tenten said getting out of her chair. Neji tried to sit her down but she told him that she'll take care of it. "You need to get the fuck out of here cause you don't I'll do it for you!"

"And how are you going to do that, fat ass?"

Tenten ran up to her and started yelling in her face.

"Don't you dare call me fat ass whore!" she yelled. Neji grabbed Tenten and picked her up as she was yelling. Shun-Li began to laugh.

"You should shut the fuck up!" Neji said. "Cause if you don't, I will beat your ass myself. Don't you ever insult my wife, ever again!"

"Everybody just calm down!" Sasuke yelled. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Shun-Li please, leave. As you can clearly see, we don't want you here."

Shun-Li stood up straight and grabbed her coat from the couch. "Fine, Madara please walk me out."

Madara stood up but Sasuke garbbed his arm. "Leave, alone." Sasuke said.

Shun-Li gritted her teeth and stormed out. Everybody else sat down.

* * *

><p>Everybody ate in silence trying to forget what happened. Once Sai was done he left the table and stormed into his room. Tenten stood up but before she could go Madara stopped her.<p>

"I'll go talk to him." He said.

Sai was on his bed when he heard a small knock on the door. Madara slowly opened the door and saw his husband on the bed and sat next to him.

"Sai, what is wrong with you."

Sai sat up and looked at him. "How dare you ask me that question? You brought her here you and hung out with her. I mean look at you, your acting like your 18 again."

"Why are you so envious? What does she have that you don't?"

"She has you, she gets to hang out with you and see you have fun. It's like she's the sexy mistress and I'm the ugly housewife."

Madara tightly hugged Sai. He seperated from him and put his hand on Sai's face.

"Sai, I love you, I want to be with you. The one thing Shun-Li will never have is my heart. I've never loved her like I love you. You're the only person who I married and want to be with forever…and I made a huge mistake. I don't need Shun-Li to hang out with when I have a fun husband right in front of me."

Sai looked into Madara's black eyes and kissed him roughly on the lips. "I love you too Madara."

Tenten opened the door and saw the two hugging. "So does that mean that everything's good now?" she asked. Sai and Madara smiled and laughed.

* * *

><p>Sai opened his eyes and saw the snow falling outside his window.<p>

"Madara get up, it's Christmas." He whipered, Madara slowly opened his eyes and yawned,

Aozora, Ren, Fumi, Mitsuki, and Midori stormed into the couple's room and jumped on their bed.

"Uncle Sai! Uncle Madara! Look Santa came and left a lot of presents." Aozora said. Sai and Madara laughed and the kids got off the bed. The couple walked into the living room and saw everyone around the Christmas tree.

"Good Morniing Sai." Sasori said.

"Good Morning you guys. Well let's start opening gifts."

Madara and Sai joined everyone else and started passing gifts to people. The kids sat on the floor and started ripping off the colorful wrapping paper. Suddenly, Itachi and Sasuke took out a mistletoe and put it over Madara and Sai's heads.

"Hey you two look up." Sasuke said.

Sai laughed and Madara gave him a kiss on the lips. There's nothing better then spending time with your friends and family for the holidays

Thank You For Reading LIKHS and for all my readers out there.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you and your families


End file.
